Breeze
by Clarione
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet untuk RIVETRA WEEK. Hari ke lima/ Yang tidak Petra tahu, butuh kekuatan besar bagi Rivaille untuk menahan diri agar tidak mendorongnya ke dinding saat itu juga, di saat ia mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya dengan nada yang hampir membuatnya gila, berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi. Happy reading!
1. Dunia Batu dan Bata

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does.

Untuk Rivetra Week, hari pertama.

Prompt: _Repentance_—penyesalan

* * *

_**Lembar pertama: Dunia Batu dan Bata**_

* * *

Rivaille tidak terlalu menghitungnya, hari-hari semenjak ia bergabung dengan Scouting Legion.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun ...

Dan julukan prajurit terkuat umat manusia—_Tch_, ia tertawa. Sejak kapan orang-orang mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan konyol semacam itu?

Ia pun tidak terlalu menghitung jumlah orang yang datang dan pergi, orang-orang naif (atau gila) yang entah dengan cara apa mendapatkan nyali untuk bergabung dengan kesatuan mereka, kemudian mati.

Mereka semua mati muda.

Walaupun begitu, ia mengingat setiap wajah, yang berhias senyuman, juga yang tercoreng darah. Utuh, atau tak bersisa.

Ia mengingat setiap nama, di mana kampung halaman mereka, siapa nama ayah, ibu, saudara, suami, istri—

—_Kekasih_ ...

Ia mengingatnya, sehingga ia bisa membantu Irvin membuat surat kematian mereka. Hal yang cukup lazim dan sudah menjadi ketentuan bagi kesatuan militer paling beresiko itu, sebuah pilihan dan putusan jika mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki jasad untuk dikembalikan ke handai taulan. Cukup dengan kertas, dan goresan tinta.

Dunia tempatnya berpijak itu kejam, kalau tidak mau dikatakan brutal. Rivaille tahu benar bagaimana dunia mereka bisa menjadi begitu tanpa ampun. Dunianya adalah sebuah papan permainan, dan mereka—manusia, adalah pion. Siapa yang mengendalikan permainan, ia tidak tahu.

Meskipun demikian, Rivaille tidak pernah menyesali takdirnya, takdir yang melemparkannya ke dunia yang lebih menyerupai neraka hidup ini, dunia dengan sekat dinding; besar, namun sekaligus rapuh, ia tahu persis. Di dunia ini ia menemukan teman, rekan, musuh (pria dengan temperamen sepertinya tidak selamanya disukai), juga cinta.

Di dunia yang kejam ini, ia menemukan kekasih.

Kekasih paling cantik, kekasih paling sempurna yang bisa dibayangkan.

Ia kekasih yang sempurna. Ya. Karena dengan kesempurnaannya ia tidak mencintai Rivaille sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan pula sebagai prajurit terkuat umat manusia, melainkan sebagai seorang manusia.

Ia selalu melihatnya sebagai seorang manusia, sementara yang lain melihatnya sebagai mesin pembunuh titan paling ampuh. Ia membuatnya tetap sejajar dengan tanah, sementara yang lain melambungkannya hingga ke awan, atau menenggelamkannya ke kubangan lumpur.

Ia adalah segalanya baginya, ia adalah dunianya, ia adalah mimpi dan harapannya.

Tidak, Rivaille tidak pernah menyesali keberadaannya di dunia terisolir batu dan bata miliknya. Karena hanya dengan menatap matanya yang seterang madu, ia merasa bebas. Karena hanya dengan melihatnya berbaring di sampingnya setiap pagi, ia melihat harapan. Bahkan ketika suatu hari ia harus kehilangannya di arena pertempuran, ia tidak gentar. Karena dirinya juga akan mati, cepat atau lambat. Apa yang harus ditakutkan?

Ia telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa hidupnya dengan penyesalan. Dan dengannya, ia tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena ia tahu—_mereka_ tahu, hidup sudah terlampau singkat tanpa harus merisaukan rasa takut atau kesedihan.

Ia yang mengajarinya, gadis mungil dengan rambut wangi pirang stroberi.

"Selamat pagi," bisiknya di telinga gadis yang meringkuk di rangkulannya. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sedari tadi, Petra."

Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian membuka mata, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di ujung hidung Rivaille. "Selamat pagi, _Heichou_."

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA saya telat banget banget benget nyadar kalo Rivetra Week udah mulai, tahu-tahu udah hari ke dua aja TT~TT

Seharusnya chapter ini dipublish kemarin, dan hari ini harusnya udah publish prompt yang ke dua. Tapi yah, karena saya telat nyadar jadinya begini.

DAN SAYA NULIS INI SPORADIS NAN BARBAR jadi maaf kalo ini ancur dan lain-lain :'(

Besok Insyaallah saya akan publish dua chapter langsung, yang prompt hari ini sama prompt buat besok yang saya sendiri belum tahu apa, dan saya curiga promptnya bakalan pada suram semua, ORZ!

Tapi saya udah bertekad, apa pun prompt-nya, saya nggak akan bikin yang angst atau tragedi, sudah cukup kesuraman buat pasangan ini AAAAAAAA pokoknya saya mau bikin yang hepi buat OTP sampai mati saya ini /o/

Sampai jumpa besok (semoga :3)!

Lembang, 18/11/2013

Clarione


	2. Menghitung Luka

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does

Untuk Rivetra Week hari ke dua

Prompt: _Blood_—darah

_**Lembar ke dua: Menghitung Luka**_

* * *

Mungkin semua orang tahu, Polisi Militer, Skuad Stasioner, _Scouting Legion_—_siapa pun_, jika bukan hanya darah titan saja yang sudah ia tumpahkan. Jauh sebelum dirinya memerangi ras bengis di luar dunia dindingnya, Rivaille telah akrab dengan darah. Ia melihatnya menetes di ujung pisau peraknya, atau meluber melewati retakan-retakan di lantai batu. Dan itu bukan darah titan, mereka tidak menguap dan lenyap. Mereka tetap di sana, merah, lengket, dan menggumpal, menguarkan aroma kematian.

Dan gadis yang kini tengah membalut luka di lengannya juga tahu, walaupun hanya lewat kabar angin yang serba kabur.

Karena itu Rivaille menganggapnya hanya beromong kosong ketika ia berkata bila ia akan mencurahkan kehidupannya untuk pria sepertinya, hanya membual ketika ia berkata bila ia mencintainya.

Gadis itu _mencintainya_, dari semua pria di dunia.

Apa ia bodoh? Atau gila? Ah, semua orang di kesatuannya memang gila, sesungguhnya. Dirinya sendiri pun gila.

"Dulu lenganku juga berlumuran darah, seperti sekarang ini." Rivaille memulai. "Dan kautahu? Itu bukan darahku, melainkan darah orang lain."

Tidak ada tanggapan apa pun, gadis itu masih melilitkan perban di punggung tangan Rivaille dalam diam, menunduk. Sementara cahaya di dalam ruangannya semakin temaram dan keemasan. Sore hampir berakhir, dan ia belum menyalakan pelita.

"Dulu aku menghilangkan nyawa—"

"—Lalu apa?" gadis itu mengeratkan ikatannya dengan tarikan yang bertenaga, disengaja, sepertinya. Rivaille meringis merasakan lukanya yang masih segar tertekan tiba-tiba. Ia kini mengangkat tatapannya, memandang Rivaille lurus-lurus dengan mata cokelat terangnya yang menyala seperti api. Kerutan di dahinya bukan main dalamnya, dan pipinya memerah akibat amarah. Ah, sepertinya ia berhasil membuat emosinya naik. Gadis itu bangkit, kemudian bersidekap. "Itu masa lalu bukan?" katanya. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal klise kalau aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu dan dirimu yang sekaranglah yang aku cintai, karena demi Maria, Rose, dan Shina aku penasaran dengan dirimu di masa lalu tetapi kau selalu menolak menceritakannya kepadaku!"

Rivaille tersenyum geli, samar, tentu saja. Ia suka melihat gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini jengkel, karena ia akan membuat raut wajah yang menggelikan, dengan alis yang bertaut, pipi yang dikembungkan, dan nada suaranya yang seperti anak-anak ketika mengomel.

"A-aku minta maaf," gadis itu menunduk kembali. "Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak, _Heichou_—aku pamit, lukamu sudah selesai kubalut."

Ia berbalik—

—Akan tetapi ia berputar kembali begitu Rivaille menarik lengannya dan menarik gadis itu seutuhnya ke pangkuannya, ke rangkulannya. "Mau ke mana, bocah?" bisiknya di bahu gadis itu, nyaris menggoda.

"Aku bukan bocah," ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang Rivaille untuk mendorongnya menjauh, yang malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di punggung gadis itu. "Aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah melampaui usia menikah sejak lama."

"Lalu mengapa kau belum menikah?"

Pipinya merona semakin hebat. "Karena," ia menelan ludah. "Karena aku menunggu seseorang."

Mereka saling menatap, tenggelam dalam kedalaman mata masing-masing. Waktu serasa berhenti.

Lalu, entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, jarak di antara mereka menghilang lewat sapuan lembut di bibir masing-masing, lewat sebuah ciuman kaku dan ragu, mentah dan singkat. Namun tidak dengan kali ke dua, kala seluruh keraguan dan ketakutan sirna. Mereka menuang semuanya ke dalam ciuman itu, jiwa, cinta, luka ... ciuman yang seolah penghibur dan penawar. Mereka teracuni, tentu saja. Teracuni dunia tempat mereka berpijak. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang terlahir dalam peperangan.

"Petra," bisiknya, ketika ia terengah untuk menghirup udara ketika ciuman mereka lepas. "Aku bukan orang baik,"

"_Heichou_," gadis itu balas berbisik. "Semua orang tahu kau bukan orang baik. Kau dingin dan kasar, dan susah dijangkau."

"Dan kau masih mencintaiku,"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Petra tersenyum, kemudian meraih lengan Rivaille yang dibalut perban agar ia bisa menautkan jari-jarinya sendiri dengan jemari lelaki itu. "Karena ini."

Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. "Tanganku?"

Petra menggeleng. "Bukan, tetapi ini." ia menyentuh warna merah yang merembes keluar dari luka Rivaille yang masih basah, kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "Darahmu, _Heichou_, membuktikan bila kau adalah manusia, sebrutal apa pun kau menganggap dirimu adalah mesin pembunuh."

Mata Rivaille melebar.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Petra. "Walaupun jujur saja, saat ini kau masih terasa asing bagiku. Karena itulah aku ingin mempelajarimu, semua hal tentangmu, secara pribadi," ia mengecup rahang tirus namun tegas milik Rivaille, membuat lelaki itu bergetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Secara menyeluruh," ia mengecup sisi wajah Rivaille, sebelum berhenti di telinga dan berbisik, "Seutuhnya. Aku ingin mencintaimu, masa depanmu, masa lalumu. Terang dan gelapmu. Senyum dan lukamu. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya."

Rivaille tercekat. Sudah cukup. Gadis ini adalah kematian baginya.

"Kalau begitu mulailah dengan menghitung bekas luka di sekujur tubuhku, jangan meleset." Katanya.

Dan mereka berakhir dengan membuat kekacauan besar di sprei dan tempat tidur Rivaille.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: lalalalalalalalalala ini apaan? /o/

Ini prompt-nya begini tahu-tahu ujungnya begini wakakakakak emang sudah terencana, saya tahu saya bezhaaaaat. Don't be mad at me :3

Yosh, makasih banyak buat **Yumi** **Murakami** dan **allihyun** dan semua orang yang udah baca chapter 1 dan semoga Anda suka dengan chapter ini, kalau tidak suka tinggal kasih tahu supaya saya bisa perbaikin.

Lagi ngerjain prompt hari ke-3, semoga bisa beres hari ini juga / tepar /o/

Sampai jumpa!

Lembang, 19/11/2013

Clarione


	3. Bingkai

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does

Untuk Rivetra Week hari ke tiga

Prompt: _Hidden_ _Kisses_—ciuman-ciuman tersembunyi

_** Lembar ke tiga: Bingkai**_

* * *

Rivaille selalu membangun dinding dalam dirinya, dinding yang melindunginya dari dunia luar, atau dari dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk terlalu dalam, atau dirinya melangkah keluar terlalu jauh. Ia membuat batasan. Karena di dunianya orang-orang pergi secepat mereka datang kepadanya. Ia terikat dengan seseorang untuk waktu yang tak terhitung, dan kehilangan dengan tak kalah banyaknya. Ya. Ia lelah. Kekosongan yang ia rasakan ketika melihat satu persatu rekan-rekannya mati, ia tidak pernah terbiasa. Lubang di hatinya semakin membesar dan membesar sehingga ia merasa dirinya perlahan menghilang, hingga akhirnya ia tahu dirinya akan benar-benar lenyap.

Rivaille, sang Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia, nyatanya hanya insan biasa. Walaupun ia tidak menunjukkan dukanya dengan tangis, walaupun ia selalu menutupinya dengan ekspresi baja. Ia terluka dan berdarah, sama seperti orang lain.

Petra tahu hal itu, sejelas seperti ketika melihat di siang hari, sejak pertama kali ia berhadapan dengannya, saat pria itu menunjuknya untuk menjadi bagian dari regunya, Tim Operasional Khusus.

Ia pria yang brutal dan kasar, berbeda dengan apa yang selalu Petra bayangkan ketika ia menatapnya dari balik kerumunan, di sisi terujung jalan, saat ia baru memulai pelatihan. Ia melihatnya berkuda bersama pasukannya di sepanjang jalan, terlihat begitu khidmat dan tenang menghadapi amukan neraka begitu gerbang ditarik terbuka.

Petra terpesona.

Sebagai seorang anak-anak, Petra begitu mengagumi _Scouting_ _Legion_, juga pria yang namanya sering dieluk-elukan penduduk itu.

Ia melihat mereka sebagai harapan.

Tetapi, kini setelah ia menjadi bagian dari mereka, ia sadar justru merekalah yang benar-benar membutuhkan harapan. Terlalu berat beban yang mereka tanggung, terlalu kuat musuh yang mereka perangi. Mereka selalu menjadi simbol harapan bagi kemanusiaan. Tetapi, tanpa seorang pun sadari, justru merekalah yang paling hebat dihantam keputusasaan.

Pria yang kini tengah berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Petra adalah kasus yang sama. Ia menanggung beban yang luar biasa berat, ia putus asa melebihi apa yang bisa seseorang bayangkan. Ia manusia, tentu saja. Ia mempunyai batasan.

Dan Petra ingin berada di sana, di sampingnya, setiap kali ia mencapai batasannya. Ia ingin menjadi pijakan, sandaran, topangan ketika pertahanan dalam dirinya runtuh. Ia ingin ada di sana, menguatkannya, selamanya.

Dan waktu seperti sekarang ini, waktu-waktu damai ketika mereka tidak perlu berpikir tentang titan barang sejenak, kala matahari bersinar penuh namun hangat, angin bertiup pelan menyibak padang rumput, dan cahaya lembut merangsek melewati celah-celah yang dibuat dedaunan pohon di atas mereka. Ketika Rivaille memejamkan matanya, terlihat damai, dan Petra bisa menikmati parasnya dengan bebas semaunya. Ia akan tersenyum kecil sembari memainkan telunjuknya di setiap lengkung wajah Rivaille: alisnya, tulang hidungnya, bingkai pelipis dan pipinya ... ia terlihat begitu tampan, dan manusiawi.

Petra ingin melihatnya seperti ini, sepanjang waktu, seumur hidupnya.

Di waktu seperti sekarang ini, ketika Rivaille terlelap dan terlepas dari kesiagaannya, Petra bisa mengambil keuntungan. Tanpa Rivaille sadari, Petra sering mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup bibirnya diam-diam, secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Petra selalu ingin melakukannya, menunjukkan afeksinya ketika pria itu tidak menyadarinya, menuangkannya ke sebuah ciuman singkat namun penuh perasaan, berbisik betapa ia mencintai pria itu dengan segenap jiwanya, sepenuh hatinya, selama masa hidupnya.

Petra melakukannya lagi saat ini, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Rivaille.

Hanya saja, ciuman sembunyi-sembunyinya tidak pernah berhasil, sayangnya.

"Mengambil kesempatan saat aku lengah, seperti biasa, dasar gadis nakal,"

Karena Rivaille akan selalu membuka mata biru tumpulnya ketika ciuman Petra baru berlangsung beberapa detik.

Petra tersenyum di bibir kekasihnya. "Bisakah sekali saja kau berpura-pura tidak tahu dan biarkan wanitamu mendapatkan kesenangannya?"

Rivaille meraih leher belakang Petra, menariknya lebih dekat. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat kesenangan yang kauinginkan."

Dan ciumannya tidak lagi sembunyi-sembunyi setelahnya.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: haloooo, saya telaaaaat wkwkwkwkwkwk

Dan jujur aja prompt ini bikin saya mikir keras, hohohoho... maaf kalo aneh, ya?

Terima kasih buat **Tsurugi** **De** **Lelouch**, **WatchFang**, **Persona-Desconocida**, **allihyun**, dan **Yumi** **Murakami**. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Dan yap! Saya akan bikin kumpulan ficlet ini jadi fluff, sebisa yang saya mampu, hehe... dan akhirnya saya bikin dari sudut pandang My Baby Petra, huhuhu... love her so bad :'3

Yosh, sampai jumpa di prompt selanjutnya!

Lembang, 21/11/2013

Clarione


	4. The Orlov

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does

Untuk Rivetra Week hari ke empat

Prompt: _Heist_—perampokan dalam skala besar (bank, museum), **AU**

**Lembar ke empat: The Orlov**

* * *

Jika ada hal yang dibenci polisi dan para penegak hukum, itu adalah gagal meringkus penjahat, berkali-kali. Tak terhitung.

Itulah yang saat ini—dan selalu—dirasakan oleh Petra Ral beserta seluruh batalion polisi kota Moskow selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Hari-hari mereka sering dikacaukan oleh perampok misterius yang menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan _The_ _Titan_ _Slayer__—__Hell! _Petra mengumpat dalam hati, _nama yang terdengar konyol hingga ke tulang untuk seseorang yang berhasil membuat hidupku berantakan, setidaknya cari yang julukan yang lebih sangar, seperti _The Titan_-Petra-akan-menendang-pantatmu-_Slayer_, itu lebih bagus._

Dan _The_ _Titan_ _Slayer_ kini hanya beberapa meter jauhnya di depannya, berlari di lorong-lorong gedung Diamond Fund—museum untuk berbagai macam berlian langka dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang terletak di pusat Moskow, dekat Istana kremlin. Ia berpakaian serba hitam, dari mantel jas, celana, kemeja, semuanya. Ia cepat, sangat cepat sehingga Petra kewalahan untuk terus menjaga jarak dengannya.

Dan topeng _Phantom_ _of_ _Opera_ perak yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya—ugh, rasanya Petra ingin sekali menariknya hingga lepas dan menunjukkan wajah asli sang Penjahat kepada dunia.

Tetapi, Petra mulai terbiasa. _Well_, sekian bulan berurusan dengannya mengajari Petra sesuatu.

Untuk meringkusnya, Petra harus berpikir selangkah lebih jauh.

Karena itulah, begitu mendapat pesan kaleng yang mengabarkan jika sang Penjahat akan beroperasi sore ini di Diamond Fund, Petra menemui kurator yang berjaga saat itu, meminjam denah lengkap museum ini dari pintu depan hingga halaman belakang, dari atap hingga lantai dasar.

Dan ia tahu persis, Penjahat ini sedang menuju ruang bawah tanah yang diperuntukkan untuk parkiran. Petra menyeringai, ia tahu jalan memotong yang tepat.

* * *

"BERHENTI!" teriaknya, pucuk pistolnya teracung kepada pria yang kini membeku di pintu keluar. _Ternyata lubang ventilasi itu cukup besar bagi tubuhku yang kecil, terpujilah program diet!_ Ia terkikik dalam hati. "Menyerahlah, _Titan_ _Slayer_, hari ini kau habis."

Yang lepas dari perhatian Petra, hal krusial yang justru ia lupakan karena euforia yang terlalu meluap akan anggapan bila ia telah berhasil memperdayai penjahat ini, adalah fakta bahwa pria ini lebih lihai darinya.

Jauh lebih lihai, jauh lebih kuat.

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, entah bagaimana caranya, Petra kini terdorong ke mobil terdekat. Penjahat itu kini mengunci kedua lengannya di atas kepalanya. Pistolnya terlempar beberapa meter di lantai parkiran.

_Sial!_

"Jangan besar kepala, masih terlalu cepat beberapa tahun bagimu untuk menangkapku, _Ms_. _Police_." _The_ _Titan_ _Slayer_ bebisik di telinganya dengan suara serak dan maskulin, nyaris mendesis, yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu menggoda bagi Petra. Dan aromanya, _God_, _he_ _smels_ _so_ _good_, batin Petra. Pria itu kini mengangkat tatapannya untuk menatap Petra lurus-lurus di mata. Dan butiran biru pudar di sisi wajahnya yang tak tertutupi topeng memindainya secara tak kasat mata, membekukannya hingga ke nadi. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sayang."

Mata Petra melebar, dan sosok itu menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Ia mengumpat sekali lagi, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar penjahat itu kembali—

—Tepat ketika ia sadar bila tangannya terborgol di pintu SUV, yang entah milik siapa.

_Sial! Sejak kapan si Brengsek itu mempunyai waktu untuk mengambil borgol di pinggangku?_

* * *

Petra membanting pintu depan apartemennya hingga menutup dengan suara nyaring.

Ia berjalan gusar menuju konter bar mini di dapurnya, ada badai di wajahnya. Rambut pirang stroberi sebahunya bergoyang seiring hentakan langkah kakinya.

Sasarannya adalah pria dengan tinggi sedang berpiama yang kini tengah menyesap satu sloki _vodka_ di kursi di samping meja bar. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menghambur menghampiri pria dengan rambut gelap itu, kemudian menghujaninya dengan pukulan begitu ia mendapatkannya.

"Terkutuk kau, Levi! Mau sampai kapan kau berolok-olok denganku?" Petra meraung, menjerit di sela-sela pukulan dan tendangannya. "Apa mempermainkanku begitu menyenangkan bagimu?"

"Petra—Sayang—HEY! Hentikan! Kenapa kau menendang tulang keringku? Sial, ini sakit!" respon pria itu, dengan suara yang nyaris sama dengan _Titan_ _Slayer_ yang membisikinya dan memanggilnya sayang beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bukan nyaris, tepatnya. Suara itu—suara mereka, memang sama.

Identitas _The_ _Titan_ _Slayer_ yang sebenarnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah suami Petra sendiri. Levi Rivaille, tiga puluh empat tahun, seorang CEO di perusahan minyak rakasasa di Rusia.

Dan tujuannya dengan menjadi _The Titan Slayer _selama ini, sebenarnya, hanya untuk mempermainkan istrinya, bersenang-senang dengan membuatnya kewalahan dan kerepotan dengan aksinya. Ia membenci profesi yang kini dijalani sang Istri, jujur saja. Karena itulah ia melakukan semua kegilaan ini untuk membuat Petra jengkel.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Petra mulai terisak. "Aku membencimu, Pria Tua sialan!"

"Shh!" Levi mendesis panik, menarik istrinya untuk ia rangkul di pangkuannya. "Hey, jangan menangis, maafkan aku," katanya, sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Petra perlahan, dengan sayang.

Isakan petra semakin menjadi. "Aku sangat khawatir. Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau tertangkap oleh petugas polisi lain? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Suaminya tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak akan tertangkap, kau saja yang notabene polisi terbaik di Moskow tidak pernah bisa meringkusku. Apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

Ia meninju pelan bahu suaminya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Berliannya, kau akan mengembalikannya ke museum, bukan? Seperti sebelumnya, kau selalu mengembalikan barang curianmu setelah berhasil melihatku menangis, dasar brengsek."

Levi terkekeh pelan. "Kali ini aku tidak akan mengembalikannya."

Mata petra membulat. "Apa yang—"

"—Aku akan membelinya, _The_ _Orlov_—berlian putih berbentuk setengah telur itu. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Petra melongo, rahangnya jatuh membuka dengan hebatnya. "Tetapi—untuk apa?"

"Sebagai hukuman," raut wajah Levi menggelap. "Karena di hari penting ini kau malah pergi bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu dengan polisi-polisi bodoh itu."

Petra mengerutkan dahi. "Hari penting?" kemudian kenyataan menghantamnya dengan telak ketika ia mengingatnya. "Oh, Levi, Sayang ... maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," Levi menggerutu. "Kau selalu lupa, sesungguhnya." Dan tanpa peringatan, Levi menyeringai, seringai yang, entah mengapa, terasa begitu nakal. Petra bergidik. "Karena itu kau harus mendapat hukuman." Lengan Levi meraih kerah seragam Petra, kemudian turun ke bawah, mulai membuka kancing-kancing kecilnya satu persatu. "Selamat hari jadi pernikahan yang ke tiga, Petra." Bisiknya di telinga istrinya, seduktif.

Kemudian petra terhempas ke meja bar. Pasrah.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk saya memang bezhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt! And I'm sorry for the **_OOC_**-**_ness_**, don't kill meh :3


	5. Pasar, Kereta, Heichou dan Petra

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Isayama Hajime does.

Untuk Rivetra Week hari ke lima

Prompt: _Captain_ _and_ _Soldier_—Kapten dan Prajurit

_**Lembar ke lima: Pasar, Kereta, Heichou dan Petra**_

* * *

Yang satu adalah kapten dengan sarkasme di segala segi, dan terkadang—maaf—bermulut kotor, hobi mengumpat, hobi menendang. Terakhir kali menghajar seseorang, ia merontokkan salah satu gigi dari seorang Eren Jaeger.

Yang satunya lagi adalah prajurit sekaligus bawahan yang patuh. Kalimat favoritnya adalah "Ya, _Heichou!"_ atau "Dimengerti, _Heichou!"_

Mereka selalu terlihat sebagai pemimpin berkharisma dan bawahannya yang setia. Selalu seperti itu.

Setidaknya itu yang orang lain selalu pikirkan.

* * *

"_Heichou_, kau yakin kita butuh benda-benda ini? Aku tahu kau dan para pria di regu kita memang mahir kalau untuk urusan seperti ini, tetapi ..." Petra Ral mengambil napas, sebelum mengangkat dua keranjang dalam jinjingannya tinggi-tinggi. "Selusin botol anggur? Kalian ingin mabuk sampai bagaimana? Jangan lupa kalau ada Eren juga, dia masih belia, jangan memberinya contoh yang tidak layak ditiru."

Rivaille membetulkan posisi karung berisi bermacam sayur dan buah yang sedang dipanggulnya, kemudian melirik gadis yang tengah mengembungkan pipi dan menautkan alis di sisinya. Alih-alih mengenakan seragam resmi kemiliteran, Petra kini memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan renda dan pita kecil di kerahnya, dan rok sifon oranye pastel selutut yang melambai lembut ditiup angin yang berembus di jalan utama pasar Trost yang hiruk pikuk.

_Sial_, ia mengumpat dalam hati, _dia_ _terlihat_ _manis_, _semanis_ _neraka_.

"_Heichou?_ Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Jangan panggil aku _Heichou_ jika kita tidak sedang berekspedisi atau di luar embel-embel kemiliteran, Petra, sudah berapa kali kubilang?" katanya, menatap Petra lurus-lurus di mata.

"A-ah," respon Petra gelagapan. "Kebiasaan susah dihilangkan, _Hei_—err, Ri-Rivaille."

Petra merona hebat, dan Rivaille tidak pernah melihat hal semanis kekasihnya yang wajahnya memerah ketika memanggil dirinya dengan nama.

Ya. _Kekasihnya_. Tidak ada kesalahpahaman dengan itu.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik," katanya, bersusah payah untuk tidak terbatuk. "Katakan itu lebih sering."

"Eh?" mata Petra melebar. "Ta-tapi, kau adalah atasanku, sangat tidak sopan kalau—"

"Kalau begitu jangan di hadapan banyak orang," Rivaille menukas, "Ketika kita hanya berdua saja, panggil aku dengan namaku."

Sebuah jeda, sebelum sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Petra. "_Ryoukai!"_

* * *

"Kaupikir ini sudah semua, Rivaille?"

_Lance_ _Corporal_ yang kini berpakaian ala masyarakat sipil (cravatnya masih ia kenakan, tentu saja) itu menatap satu per satu bahan makanan yang telah tersusun rapi di bak kereta pinjaman dari regu logistik _Scouting_ _Legion_, persediaan pangan untuk timnya selama sebulan ke depan. Alisnya bertaut saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang penting. "Kopi," katanya datar. "Kita melupakan kopi, Petra."

"Ah!" Petra menepuk dahinya keras-keras, suaranya menggema di lorong gang kosong tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. "Aku akan kembali untuk membelinya sekarang, tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak," Rivaille menarik lengan Petra yang telah mengambil langkah pertama untuk pergi, membuat gadis itu diam di tempat. "Kau yang tunggu, biar aku yang membelinya."

Petra mengangkat alis, tetapi toh ia mengangguk juga.

Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya ketika melihat punggung Rivaille semakin menjauh dan mengecil, kemudian menghilang di balik keramaian. Ia mengangkat lengannya, kemudian menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di dada, tepat di mana jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang tertanam.

"Rivaille," ia berkata, menyukai bagaimana cara kata itu terdengar jika ia mengucapkannya, bagaimana jantungnya menggelepar ketika ia membayangkan sosoknya. "Rivaille ... Rivaille ...," ia berbisik, mengatakannya berulang-ulang. Jujur saja, ia lebih senang memanggilnya seperti itu dibanding dengan memanggilnya _Heichou_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Rasanya begitu pribadi, seolah pria itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Seperti dirinya, yang hanya dimiliki Rivaille seorang.

"Rivaille—"

"Apa?"

Petra tersentak, panas menjalari wajahnya ketika ia sadar jika kini Rivaille tengah menatapnya lekat, jarak mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Ri-Rivaille! Kau sudah kembali? Ce-cepat sekali!"

"Kedai kopinya terletak tepat sebelum tikungan gang ini, tidak jauh."

Petra terbatuk. "O-oh, begitu." Lengannya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga, tanpa dikomando. "Ka-kalau begitu semuanya lengkap." Katanya, menunduk. Ia malu, sangat-sangat malu.

"Hm," Rivaille bergumam datar. "Ayo kembali ke _Headquarter_, kita harus sampai sebelum sore, aku harus melatih Eren setelah ini,"

"Ba-baik," ujar Petra. Ia kecewa, tidak dipungkiri. Waktu-waktu seperti sekarang ini, ketika ia dan Rivaille bisa lepas dari peran mereka sebagi kapten dan prajurit, tidak sering terjadi. Maka ia hanya bisa menunduk ketika Rivaille meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya naik ke kursi kusir, sementara Rivaille menarik tali kekang kuda dan mulai memacu kereta mereka melewati gerbang dalam Trost.

Yang tidak Petra tahu, butuh kekuatan besar bagi Rivaille untuk menahan diri agar tidak mendorongnya ke dinding saat itu juga, di saat ia mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya dengan nada yang hampir membuatnya gila, berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi.

Well, ia bisa melakukannya saat mereka sudah berada di ruangan pribadi Rivaille nanti malam. Rivaille menghibur dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: Tinggal dua prompt lagi, hohohoho... well, chapter ini, saya sama sekali ga puas, entah kenapa... tapi ga bisa mikir ide lain jadi ya sudah pakai yang ini saja :'(

Makasih buat **allihyun**, **Yumi** **Murakami** dan menantu tertjintah **WatchFang** yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya, semoga kalian ga bosen saya kasih anu anu, ya? Mueheheh

Tinggal dua prompt lagi, tolong semangati saya /o/

Lembang, 27/11/13

Clarione.


End file.
